<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bloody Mary by xnatxstevex</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955295">Bloody Mary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnatxstevex/pseuds/xnatxstevex'>xnatxstevex</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alliances, Alternate Universe, Assassin Natasha Romanov, F/M, Fluff, Gangs, Hydra (Marvel), Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Money, Murder, SHIELD, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:09:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,531</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23955295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnatxstevex/pseuds/xnatxstevex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"She was fearless, and crazier than him. She was his queen. And god help anyone who dared to disrespect his queen."</p>
<p>Steve Rogers is the ruler of a large drug empire. Natasha Romanoff is the world's deadliest assassin. You  can only imagine how they got to where they are now.<br/>She keeps him on his toes; she pushes him to his limits, makes him stronger, better.<br/>He gives her everything; love, money, an empire, himself.</p>
<p>In other words, how Steve and Natasha would die for each other, with glimpses into the past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Martinis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't know anything."</p>
<p>Bucky laced his fingers together and leaned forward slightly. "Wrong answer."</p>
<p>"I swear!" The man said again. When Bucky stepped forward, the man instinctively put his hands up, covering his face. Despite this, Bucky swiftly kicked him, square in the jaw, making the man reel in pain.</p>
<p>"I'm going to ask you one more time," Bucky whispered, leaning down so the man could hear him. "Where did Rumlow go?"</p>
<p>Natasha watched the situation unfold from the shadows. She grinned. Rumlow had been a trusted employee of hers, and he'd gotten enough of a following to take off with a million dollars and enough street drugs to make ten times that amount. Upon hearing of this, it was clear Natasha's new mission would be to send her forces to track him down. And where did that take her? A parking lot; they'd managed to intercept Rumlow's right hand man. But Natasha would be stupid to think Rollins would tell them anything. And Natasha was not stupid.</p>
<p>"I don't know!" Rollins yelled. There was a pause, and he spat bright red blood all over Bucky's suit. </p>
<p>A shame, Natasha thought. She'd gifted him that suit, and it wasn't cheap.</p>
<p>Bucky stood up, examining the blood stains on his clothing. He put a pair of black sunglasses on, and singled to his men to move away.</p>
<p>Rollins cried out. "What, you're just gonna leave me here like this?"</p>
<p>Bucky didn't turn around. "No. I'm not."</p>
<p>Instead, Natasha emerged from the shadows, and she almost laughed at the fear that crossed his eyes.</p>
<p>"Let's make this hurt," she spat.</p>
<p>-------------------------------------</p>
<p>Steve stood in his office, looking out over New York City. He checked the time once or twice. Isn't she supposed to be here?</p>
<p>"You need to stop worrying, you're going to get wrinkles."</p>
<p>Steve didn't have to turn around to know who was there. "Don't you have a flight to catch?"</p>
<p>Carol grinned, walking to his drawers. "That's tomorrow. Quit worrying about your girl, she probably just needed to tie some loose ends. You never know, maybe she found the bastard."</p>
<p>"We have a banquet at eight," he replied, once again checking the time. "What's she wearing anyways?"</p>
<p>"How should I know," Carol answered. "Ask your goddamn designer. I'm here to say Wanda's gonna call you in like ten minutes."</p>
<p>Steve chuckled to himself, standing next to Carol. "Why did I hire you again? To smart mouth me?"</p>
<p>"To smart mouth you," she confirmed. She turned to leave. "Oh, and she really doesn't like to wait."</p>
<p>Steve's pocket vibrated on queue, though it wasn't Wanda. He answered immediately. "Baby, where are you?"</p>
<p>"There's blood all over me, I need a fucking shower," she spat. "Please tell me you're at home."</p>
<p>"Yes," Steve answered, trying to pack his bags.</p>
<p>She sighed. "You can't lie to me you know."</p>
<p>"I know," he said. "How'd it go?"</p>
<p>"We got a lead; he's heading some drug deal in Vegas, can you send Carol and Bucky there?" </p>
<p>Steve picked up his bags, heading for the elevator. "How soon?"</p>
<p>"Early tomorrow," she said. "I'm here. How much time do we have?"</p>
<p>"An hour or two. Is that an invitation?"</p>
<p>"Depends," she smirked. "How bad was your day?"</p>
<p>Steve smiled, singling to the desk clerk to call the limo. "Horrible," he exaggerated.</p>
<p>"Easy soldier, we have a gala to get to."</p>
<p>"I'll be there in ten," he said quickly, making her laugh.</p>
<p>"You're cute when you're desperate," she teased. The call ended, and Steve was immediately put through to Carol.</p>
<p>"Danvers," he greeted, stepping into the vehicle that had pulled up.</p>
<p>"Bastard."</p>
<p>"Well if I knew we were using those names..."</p>
<p>Carol sighed. "Vegas? Really? How easy are these guys."</p>
<p>"How did you even- A lead is a lead," he snapped. "And Natasha doesn't fail."</p>
<p>"Yeah whatever. I'm putting you on to Maximoff now." Before Steve could protest she heard the Sokovian accent of his colleague.</p>
<p>"Steven," she answered. "You know, I am a very busy woman.I don't fly to the states for small business deals. In fact, I avoid it as much as possible."</p>
<p>"This isn't small, Maximoff, and you know it," he replied. "This man took many things from you."</p>
<p>"And he'd in your custody?" She asked.</p>
<p>Steve paused. "No, but he will be."</p>
<p>"And what assurance do I have?" She rebuked.</p>
<p>"It isn't just anyone pulling this off," he said. "Romanoff has it."</p>
<p>There was a pause on Wanda's end. "This is the last time. What do you need me to do, Rogers?"</p>
<p>"It's no secret your men are the best there are when it comes to espionage. I need a dozen of them, and I need them to answer to Romanoff."</p>
<p>Wanda thought on it. "And why do you need me?"</p>
<p>"I need you to interrogate him. Lord knows even Natasha cannot do tricks as you do."</p>
<p>"Very well. You tell me when you need them, go through no-one else. And I expect our flights to be paid for, nothing short of First Class."</p>
<p>The driver signaled for Steve to get out.</p>
<p>"You've got it."</p>
<p>Wanda hung up shortly after, and Steve gathered his things and exited the vehicle.</p>
<p>He opened the door, stripping down to his undershirt and pants on his way upstairs.</p>
<p>"Took you long enough," Natasha said, greeting him in their bedroom. "Our theme is Navy."</p>
<p>"And I have just the suit," he said, walking to his walk in closet. Natasha instantly came behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist.</p>
<p>"You should have seen him, babe," she said into his back. "All helpless on the ground. Made sure to stab under his fingernails, just for you."</p>
<p>"You know me so well," he chuckled.</p>
<p>Steve could feel Nat smile. "Well if you really knew me you'd know that this is an invitation to fuck me."</p>
<p>"We have a gala," he said, noting the increasing tightness of his pants. She doesn't know what she does to him. Actually, quite the contrary. Of course she does.</p>
<p>Her hands reached for his belt, small fingers toying with the buckle.</p>
<p>"Why are you suddenly cautious," he asked, and she took that as all the consent she needed. Steve whipped around with record speed, lifting Natasha off the ground almost effortlessly, and tossing her onto the bed. She squealed but was silenced fast when he kissed her.</p>
<p>Damn, every time this man kissed her she swore her soul left her body.</p>
<p>Steve's mouth drifted to her neck, sucking on the skin there, causing a moan from Nat. He reached for her shirt, pulling it over her head, and she swore his eyes nearly fell out when he realized she was naked underneath.</p>
<p>"What, is this your first time seeing them or something?" She teased, making Steve laugh a throaty laugh and oh god, if she wasn't already wet, then she was now. </p>
<p>"Shit, Steve," she said. "We have forty five minutes."</p>
<p>"Oh fuck," he laughed, releasing her. She glanced to his still raging erection, and rolled her eyes as she got down on her knees, yanking his boxers to the floor.</p>
<p>She pumped him several times before taking him all into her mouth with no warning almost making Steve collapse in the process. His hand went to her hair to steady himself, accidentally pulling slightly harder than he would have liked.</p>
<p>She started to pump her mouth up and down his hard length, and Steve swore he could see stars. She took him out entirely, using her tongue to lap up the bead of pre-cum that had gathered on the end, before continuing.</p>
<p>"Fuck, Nat," he said. "We don't have the time for this."</p>
<p>"Just a little longer baby," she said, before humming. The vibration made Steve moan, and he could feel heat pooling at his core before he spilled his warm liquid all inside Nat's mouth. </p>
<p>He fell back, hitting the bed, breathing heavily from his release as Nat swallowed everything.</p>
<p>"You stay here," she said. "I'm gonna clean you up and choose your suit."</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------</p>
<p>Steve and Natasha weren't late to the gala. They'd gotten ready; Natasha had chosen to wear a nice navy dress with a deep v cut, as well as a slit on one side, exposing her toned leg. Steve on the other hand matched her with a velvet suit of the same hue, paired with a watch that Natasha knew not many were privileged with the wealth to afford.</p>
<p>As they stepped out of the limo, cameras were flashing instantly; nothing they weren't familiar with. Steve reached for Natasha's hand, and the two made their way inside the venue.</p>
<p>"So glad the two of you could make it," Tony Stark greeted them, kissing Natasha on each cheek. "I wasn't sure if you'd be able to stand the publicity."</p>
<p>"You know Natasha," Steve retorted. "Any minute out of the spotlight is a wasted one."</p>
<p>She laughed at this, because they all knew it wasn't true. "We know there's a reason you invited us here, Stark, beyond making us look good." She didn't mean it to be rude; it was simple honesty, and Stark knew she could always see through his facades.</p>
<p>"Well funny you should ask, Romanoff," he smirked. "My intelligence picked up on some irregular activity at the Vegas airport."</p>
<p>Steve frowned. "Destination?"</p>
<p>"We're still figuring that out," Stark said. "Point is, they're leading you into a trap in Vegas, it's nothing but a connection to their real destination. And I'm telling you, that's where the real money is."</p>
<p>"Shit Carol's gonna murder me for changing her flight again," Steve mumbled.</p>
<p>"Better that than Maximoff having our asses for bringing her to America for no reason," Tony retorted. "I'll get a hold of Maria, she'll make the changes. Wine cellar in five. There aren't cameras there."</p>
<p>Tony marched off, disappearing into the crowd.</p>
<p>"This is more complicated than I thought it would be," Nat muttered to Steve.</p>
<p>"Yeah," he chuckled. "Can't take the heat, Romanoff?"</p>
<p>"When have I ever failed you?"</p>
<p>"Never, sweetheart," he answered. "Bloody mary?"</p>
<p>"Not today," she said. "Martini on the rocks. And then I'll tell you all about how I'm gonna brighten your day when we get home."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mojitos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They didn't meet the conventional way. Flashback:</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was single by choice.</p><p>He was a well built man, never seen too far from a gym, and his blonde hair, neatly trimmed beard and blue eyes were enough that he could pretty much have any and every girl he wanted.</p><p>He didn't take advantage of it; he'd have his fun, but at the end of the day all he wanted was a wife. A partner in crime. And none of the daft bimbos he slept with could ever be that for him.</p><p>It wasn't a hard mission; get in, kill a few men, get the chip, extract. Building an empire requires a lot of hands on work, and he was more than willing to do it. But a flash of red passed by him and he was so enthralled that he abandoned his mission to follow. A right, a left, he was trained to follow people just by the sound of their footsteps, but how was this one so elusive?</p><p>He wasn't even aware of how much time he was losing to this; Why was he following it again?</p><p>It took him deeper into the depths of the mansion. Part of him knew he should turn back, but he didn't stop. He was under a spell, and he was determined to find out who's.</p><p>He came to a dead end, the wine cellar. Had he made a wrong turn? No; that's impossible.</p><p>And when he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, he didn't even feel the fall before everything went black.</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>He woke up, head blaring, inside the same wine cellar he'd been knocked down in. His hands were tightly bound with rope. Blinking a few times to eradicate the glare of the lights, he laid eyes on who he was following and, presumably, his attacker.</p><p>And right away he was screwed.</p><p>Her hair was red, and she was the most beautiful girl Steve had ever laid eyes on. Sure, he was young and naive at the time, but she was perfect. Her eyes were green, and he swore when he looked into them she could read his mind. Her lips were full, and he couldn't help but imagine what they'd feel like on his. And her perfect hourglass figure. She spoke before his mind could race further.</p><p>"I don't usually take kindly to American men in this house," she said.</p><p>"Lucky for you, I'm not American," he retorted. Her expression never faltered. </p><p>"Unfortunately for you," she continued. "I don't much care. I don't like strangers. Now why don't you tell me what you came here for."</p><p>"How about you direct me to the leader of this household and I'll have a talk with him," Steve responded. He was immediately slapped, hard, right across the face. Hard enough that his neck hurt from the sudden movement.</p><p>"What, you think I couldn't possibly run this house on my own?" She asked him. "You Americans and your patriarchal way of living."</p><p>"I just thought a beautiful dame like yourself would surely have a man to hold down. All men would be begging to sleep with you," he said. "I told you, I'm not American."</p><p>She laughed. "So you think I'm beautiful."</p><p>"Who wouldn't?"</p><p>She paused for a second. "What did you come for."</p><p>He held his gaze. "Surely you know you aren't the only one aiming to rise up in the world. I'm guessing you're not from around here, not familiar with new York crime rigs. Sokovian?"</p><p>"Russian," she answered. </p><p>"How about you let me go, and I show you the ropes."</p><p>She laughed. "You're not the first American boy to give me such an offer. I'm not incompetent. But what sets you apart from the rest?"</p><p>Steve gave up trying to explain his European origin. "I'm no dumb blonde." He easily stood up, revealing his unbound hands. "This is far from my first rodeo." Nothing but a woman, and a small one, between him and his exit.</p><p>She clapped. "How long were you sitting there, hands untied, ready for the big reveal."</p><p>Steve didn't answer. Instead, he lunged for her, hoping to take her off balance.</p><p>She easily dodged, using his weight and momentum against him. She reached for his hand, getting her leverage and flipping him onto the floor almost effortlessly.</p><p>"I cannot actually believe you thought that would work," she said, leaning over him to look at his face.</p><p>"You're not too bad," he said, collecting himself. "Romanoff."</p><p>This time her expression did change, even for just a second.</p><p>"Oh yeah," he continued. "I've heard about you. Unfortunately I don't have time for this small talk, I have an empire to run."</p><p>She smirked.</p><p>"I could use a woman like you."</p><p>She actually scoffed, "Men. I'm not giving up everything I have just to fuck you."</p><p>"I don't need someone to fuck," he said. "I need someone to lead. I'll be back, Romanoff, you have my word. But next time, it won't be for the chip."</p><p>"Well how can I turn down such an offer?" She scoffed sarcastically. She smiled, but he could tell it wasn't genuine. "Now go, before you blow me to bits with that obvious gun you're hiding!"</p><p>She was smart, gorgeous and cunning. Everything he needed.</p><p>But for the first time in Steve Rogers' life, the girl didn't want him.</p><p>Before he could leave her heard her shout down the hallway.</p><p>"I like Bloody Marys," she had said. "But I won't say no to a Mojito."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this ones short but sweet</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gin and Tonic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The mission.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kind of an all over the place chapter, this is my first fic. show some love; I always like getting comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They stumbled into the bedroom, still dressed from their gala earlier but heads buzzing from the alcohol. He shoved her against a wall, content with the little mff of sound that came out her as he did it.</p><p>She wasted no time, grabbing his head in her hands and kissing him with everything she had. He more than happily reciprocated, and with her help he shimmied his shoulders out the suit jacket and lost his tie. She lifted one leg up, and he quickly picked her up, squeezing her ass as she kissed him harder. He drifted his mouth down, gliding over her facial features, until he reached her exposed cleavage, sucking and leaving marks here and there. She moaned deeply, which only turned him on even more.</p><p>He tried moving her in the direction of the bed, but she shook her head.</p><p>"I need you inside me now," she said, eyes looking to his belt. He wasted no time, gently putting her down and keeping their mouths connected, while they worked away at his belt. Once it was gone, he hastily pulled his boxers down with it, finally freeing his already raging erection.</p><p>"Fuck me, Steve," she moaned. "Fuck me so hard I won't stand tomorrow."</p><p>He grabbed one of her legs, something she had not expected him to do, and launched it over his shoulder. Before she could register, he pushed aside her soaking panties and thrust inside her.</p><p>She groaned; he could always fill her perfectly, stretch her to her limits, give her more pleasure than any other partner ever could.</p><p>He slowly began thrusting in and out, antagonizingly slow, and she understood; each thrust went deeper than the last, because of this position, and Nat wasn't so sure he wasn't breaching her cervix. He sped up the pace, feeling her walls contract and retract around him. He had forgotten how good this was. It was times like these where Steve wished he could fuck her all day every day; but he had a business to run, unfortunately.</p><p>He had sped up to the point where all that could be heard in the Rogers-Romanoff mansion was the sound of Steve's balls slapping against her, and their moans from this pleasure.</p><p>"Fuck, Nat, I'm gonna come," he mumbled, feeling her walls contract one last time as she released her juices. He came shortly after filling her up completely, and she collapsed into his arms.</p><p>"Yeah," she sighed. "I should have thought ahead before asking you to do that."</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>They laid in bed, her head on his chest, Steve rubbing soothing circles on her arm.</p><p>"Everything's in place," he said. "Can you do it?"</p><p>She smiled; he always asked her this before a long day, and he always knew the answer.</p><p>"You're so beautiful, Nat," he whispered, kissing her on the top of her head.</p><p>"If you're trying to get into my pants again-"</p><p>Steve couldn't help but chuckle. "From the first time I saw you I knew I wasn't going to let you go."</p><p>"What, when you walked directly into my trap and I tied you up?" She offered.</p><p>"Hey, I got out of that!"</p><p>"And then tried to overpower me," she continued. "Which hilariously backfired on you."</p><p>"But you let me leave," he cut in, making sure she didn't leave that crucial detail out of the story.</p><p>"I let you leave," she recounted. "On my own terms. I also wasn't in the mood to get shot. Too much blood, my shirt was expensive."</p><p>Steve wrapped his arms around her in a squeeze. "This is why I love you."</p><p>"I thought you liked my ass."</p><p>"That too," he added. "But you're cunning. Smart-"</p><p>"Everything you lack."</p><p>"-funny. And yeah, you're kind of pretty."</p><p>"From the way you were moaning before I'd say I'm a bit more than 'kind of pretty'."</p><p>Steve chuckled. "And you keep my on my toes."</p><p>"Someone has to."</p><p>Steve calmly combed his fingers through her hair, and me hummed in contempt.</p><p>"Do you ever regret this," Steve asked her. "Joining me. Living this life."</p><p>She paused. "Every now and then, I'll think about it. But if I had to do it again, find you, almost kill you, fall in love, build this empire. I wouldn't hesitate."</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>"Get some sleep, Rogers," she said, reaching up and patting him square in the face. "We have to be up early."</p><p>"Likewise, Romanoff."</p><p>Steve slept well, thinking of how Natasha would infiltrate Rumlow's base, getting back what was rightfully theirs.</p><p>But what made him smile was knowing that if any of his men so much as touched her, he'd be there in a heartbeat to blow their brains out.</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>"Carol."</p><p>She didn't greet him, but she did knee him quite hard in the groin.</p><p>"Watch what you're doing there, Danvers," Nat smirked, entering the room. "Those are the important parts."</p><p>"You do realize," Steve said, buckled over. "That I'm your employer."</p><p>"Potato potato," she handed Nat a tablet. "Your drop zone is off the East coast of Japan, a ship called the Lemurian Star. It's where most of the deals are headed out from. Being on the water and using seven reroute services are what's kept them off our radar for so long."</p><p>Nat nodded, not flinching as Steve used her to steady himself.</p><p>"The jet is at the airport," he said. "Complete confidentiality, I have a friend in the security office. No tracking, no way for anyone to know that we know."</p><p>"Who's the pilot?" Nat asked.</p><p>Carol frowned. "Me, unfortunately."</p><p>It clicked; thats why she kicked him.</p><p>"Are you coming on the OP?" She asked, genuinely surprised.</p><p>"The biggest OP in our history?" She asked. "Why would I miss it. You need an extraction plan, don't you? Or where you planning on swimming all the way to the Sunrise Kingdom by yourself? Lord knows you could."</p><p>Nat actually laughed. Carol was an ex Air Force pilot, and one of the best. If anyone could do it, it would be her.</p><p>"With our joined forces we can't lose," Steve said. "Tony did the scan, there can't be more than two hundred men on that ship. And kid they don't know we're coming they won't have time to call backup."</p><p>"We may be outnumbered but we sure as hell won't lose."</p><p>They turned to see who had spoken to find Bucky, Steve's other right hand.</p><p>Carol sighed. "Well now that the gang's all here..."</p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>The flight to Japan wasn't too long; their plane contained Nat and Steve, as well as Carol, Bucky and Wanda, in their tactical gear. the ten others following them had the likes of Steve, Wanda and tony's men. Five minutes out from the drop zone, Tony was giving their last into via tablet.</p><p>"Weak points on the south side of the ship, where you'll be dropping. The men are most concentrated by the top deck, where you'll find whoever's leading operations here. It would be hopeful to say it's Rumlow, but if we're lucky who knows. I'm betting on Ward."</p><p>"Enough chit chat Stark," Nat said, strapping her parachute on. She snatched a dagger from her belt and twisted it into her hair, her final good luck memento.</p><p>"Anything goes south you call me," Steve said. She smiled, kissing him passionately.</p><p>Carol sighed from the cockpit. "We don't have all day, I'll start the count."</p><p>Five.</p><p>Four.</p><p>Three.</p><p>Two.</p><p>One.</p><p>Steve latched onto the side handle as the bottom of the plane opened up. Nat blew him a kiss before she, Wanda and Bucky fell backwards to the landing zone.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>Nat landed flawlessly, followed closely by Bucky and Wanda, and made their way through to the middle deck. They split up here, each team with a few men to them. Nat was assigned the bottom deck, where she instructed her soldiers.</p><p>"I want two groups," she ordered. "Swing around back; do not be seen." </p><p>They nodded, following her orders and leaving her unguarded. She continued making her way to the bottom level.</p><p>"Their men are concentrated right where Stark said they'd be," Wanda informed her. "So nobody knows of our presence."</p><p>"Or," Bucky added. "It's a facade. Theres still about fifty of them unaccounted for."</p><p>Nat ran to the end of the tunnel, slamming head first into one of Rumlow's camouflaged men.</p><p>"Consider some of them accounted for," she said. Her instincts kicked in- how could she have been this careless?- and she went down, swiping her leg and knocking him to the floor. She pressed a boot to his neck, successfully choking him until he lost consciousness.</p><p>The next three didn't waste any time, advancing on her with all their strength. She leaned her head back to avoid a blow to the head, but the other caught her off balance and kicked her, hard, in the knee. She didn't make any indication that it hurt, instead reaching back to her hair, whipping out the small dagger and launching it at one of the men. </p><p>It hit him directly in the throat, perfect aim, always. </p><p>The last man wasn't anything she couldn't deal with. She pulled him close, gave him a soft kiss on the ear, and shot him three times in the gut. All three had fell like flies.</p><p>She continued on her way, ripping her knife out the man's trachea, wiping it on his shirt before placing it back in her hair.</p><p>"There were three down here, no doubt more the further I go in," she said over the comms.</p><p>"Be careful," Bucky told her.</p><p>She took her gun out; sneaking further down the hall.</p><p>Meanwhile, Wanda snuck her way to the top deck, taking her rifle and watching the scene through the looking glass.</p><p>"I've got clear shots on a few of them," she whispered.</p><p>Bucky, who was making his way to the wheel room, gave her confirmation.</p><p>They were only darts in this one. She easily took out fifteen without hesitation, but the others made their way towards the bottom deck. No doubt, if they didn't know someone was here before, they did now.</p><p>Suddenly, the boat made a rather swift turn.</p><p>"Tony?" Bucky asked.</p><p>"They're turning for the coast," he said. "Knock out whoever's steering now. If they get to land, they'll have an escape route and, who knows, maybe even backup."</p><p>"Nat, they're coming to you," Bucky told her."</p><p>She didn't reply, because she had her eyes on the prize.</p><p>The intel room.</p><p>She made her way to the unguarded computers, easily hacking through their mainframes and downloading information into a chip. "Stark, you bastard, please tell me you have eyes on this?"</p><p>She didn't get a reply, instead, she heard a mumble of incoherent words through her comm.</p><p>"Hello?" More of the same. They were made. "Shit."</p><p>She panicked momentarily; no doubt they were sending someone to kill her right now. She took the chip and swallowed it. </p><p>Turning around fast, she was met with two men.</p><p>"Hey boys," she called. "Wanna trust a beautiful woman?"</p><p>She felt a sharp pain in the side of her neck, and touched the spot, pulling out a dart.</p><p>Her vision went blurry, and she felt her body sway.</p><p>"Motherfucker."</p><p>------------------------------</p><p>She woke up, not in a cell, but in a bed.</p><p>And damn, did it hurt between her legs.</p><p>Wait. Oh fuck.</p><p>She got up fast, searching for her clothes. What country was she in again? Japan? This didn't look like Japan.</p><p>She found her tactical suit somehow; it was hidden under the bed. She got dressed, noticing the increasing amount of pain that shot through her legs.</p><p>Steve was not going to like this. </p><p>And of all things, her captor had a balcony. Perfect escape rou-</p><p>"Good morning."</p><p>She whipped around to find none other than Rumlow standing in the doorway. Fuck.</p><p>"You didn't strike me as the type to have a corpse fetish, Brock," she greeted.</p><p>He laughed. "You were hardly a corpse, Romanoff. Sex pollen tends to do that to a person. And I have the footage to prove it, which will be all over the internet soon."</p><p>"So you fucked me for what? Humiliation?"</p><p>Rumlow stepped closer. "I fucked you because you're damn fine, Romanoff. They don't call you the Black Widow for no reason, the hourglass doesn't lie. Humiliation is just an added bonus."</p><p>"Then surely you must know the other defining feature of the black widow?" She said. "They kill their mates."</p><p>Rumlow wasn't phased by this. "Oh, pity. I quite liked Steve Rogers."</p><p>"I know you didn't do this for the fun of it, or to make the common people think I'm a slut," she spat. "You're using me."</p><p>"So she's a smart girl," he grinned. "My goals are beyond your understanding."</p><p>"Your goals are only your goals because of what you stole."</p><p>"Whatever," he snickered. "Did you honestly think we were so careless that we'd welcome an ambush, Natasha? Surely you know you taught me something while I was under you."</p><p>"It doesn't matter," she told him. "Steve will have your ass when I tell him about this."</p><p>He maintained eye contact. "I'm not letting you go anytime soon, Romanoff."</p><p>"Oh good, I was planning on letting myself out."</p><p>Rumlow laughed as he watched her make her way to the balcony. "It's a fifty foot drop, there's no way you'll make it. I made sure of that."</p><p>"You underestimate me, Rumlow," she continued. "You always have."</p><p>And she was gone.</p><p>Rumlow ran to the edge of the balcony at once, looking down to try and see where she went, but no matter how hard he looked, there was no sign of the red haired assassin.</p><p>"God dammit," he muttered. </p><p>-----------------------------</p><p>It only took Nat about five minutes to realize she was in Italy, another ten to find a phone, and forty five after that to be picked up.</p><p>She would stay with one of her contacts before she could make contact with Steve, Bucky, Wanda, Tony or Carol.</p><p>"What the hell happened to you?" </p><p>"And hello to you too, Clint."</p><p>He was one of Natasha's first American friends, and most trusted business partners. He had stopped doing work a few years back, and only Nat knew he retired to Santorini to live with his wife and kids, along with the millions he'd racked up in his life.</p><p>He drove her back to his cliffside estate, and he told her all about the mission that went south. He personally had no idea where Steve or any of them where, which was no surprise, but of course Clint could easily contact them.</p><p>When they arrived, she was immediately blindsided by Clint's three children, who had grown significantly since the last time she'd seen them.</p><p>"Auntie Nat!" Lila called, looking up at Natasha. The girl couldn't have been older than eight the last time she was here; now there was no way she wasn't twelve. In the same way, Cooper was now certainly fourteen, and Nate ten.</p><p>"Did anyone ever tell you three that you grow up so fast?" They laughed at this.</p><p>"Coop, be a good boy and grab mom, won't you?"</p><p>The eldest Barton kid ran off upstairs.</p><p>"You need to tell me what you've been up to," Nat said, leading Nate and Lila to the table. "Everything."</p><p>------------------------</p><p>Steve was beyond furious when he heard what was going on on the ship. So much so, in fact, that he forced Carol to let him drop down. It was an ambush; they were even more outnumbered than they originally thought, and the comms were down.</p><p>They barely made it out, managing to capture Grant Ward on the way, along with a couple hundred thousand dollars and the stored shipments.</p><p>Not to mention Natasha was completely unaccounted for.</p><p>And he personally searched the entire boat for her.</p><p>They had reluctantly escaped, Bucky and Wanda having to drag Steve onto the plane themselves, and he wasn't too happy about it.</p><p>"I want all our resources used to find Natasha," he ordered.</p><p>Tony was the first to speak. "A helicopter was registered leaving the boat."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"It went stealth mode somewhere over Thailand," he answered. "There's no possible way for us to find out where it went."</p><p>"Fuck," Steve yelled. "Let me tell you, I won't be satisfied until whoever took her's bead is in more than one piece."</p><p>Wanda rolled her eyes. "Americans. Always let your emotions get the better of you."</p><p>"Natasha isn't just anyone, Wanda," he countered. "And for the last time, I'm not American."</p><p>Bucky spoke next. "I have contacts all over Europe. If any of their intelligence picks up on any odd air activity, we'll be the first to know."</p><p>"Thank you."</p><p>"Where's the destination?" Carol asked from the cockpit.</p><p>"My office is in Russia," Wanda offered. "It has closer links to Europe, Asia and the Middle East."</p><p>"Wanda's estate," Steve told her.</p><p>They all changed out of their gear and into appropriate clothing as Carol rerouted the plane to Russia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm gonna start a new fic and update both this one and the other; i just got this idea in my head and i had to write it! It'll be out in no time</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Margaritas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The second time she sees him, it's different.</p><p>Or, Steve and Natasha's first date.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha wasn't surprised to see the mysterious non-American at the end of her bed when she woke up.</p><p>It had been a week since their encounter; he didn't know this but she had deliberately lowered security in the hopes that he'd show up again.</p><p>"Well good morning," she said, yawning. She didn't bother to conceal the fact that she slept in very minimum clothing.</p><p>He didn't speak and she didn't care. She got up, making sure to give him a good view as she took out her bath robe. "Surely you didn't come here just to watch me get dressed."</p><p>"I came here to propose to you," he said bluntly.</p><p>She was thoroughly surprised. "And in what world would I say yes?"</p><p>"Not now," he scoffed, as though it were obvious. "Eventually. And when that day comes, you will say yes?"</p><p>Natasha nodded. She doubted that, but this man certainly had her interest.</p><p>"Is this typical for Americans?" She asked. "Barge into a woman's home and demand her hand in marriage sometime in the future?"</p><p>He laughed "No, just me. I will be picking you up at eight, though."</p><p>"What?" She was caught off guard yet again. This man was full of surprises. "Who says I'm gonna go out with you?"</p><p>"I do."</p><p>She stared at him, as if daring him to do something. "I don't even know your name. Granted, I didn't try to find it..."</p><p>"Rogers," he said, finally introducing himself. "Steve Rogers."</p><p>"An American name if I've ever heard it," she muttered. "Fine. I'll go with you. But don't be thinking I'm going to marry you ever. I'm simply interested."</p><p>"Alright, Romanoff," he replied. "It's a date."</p><p>"No, no it's not a-"</p><p>But by the time she turned around he was already gone. She glared at the space he had just occupied, sighing. She had things to do, and a date to get to, I guess.</p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>She decided to wear a simple black dress with a v cut, that reached just below her knees. She wore black stilettos to match. Her red hair was left to their natural curls, just below shoulder length, and she styled herself with diamonds of all shapes and sizes.</p><p>Just as she was told, Steve pulled up to her mansion at precisely 8 pm in his Ferrari convertible, and they were off.</p><p>"Where are you taking me?" She asked him.</p><p>"It's actually a surprise," he informed her.</p><p>She nodded. "Just so you know, I am armed. And you know I could destroy you if I wanted to."</p><p>"When did I imply that I wanted to kill you, Natasha?"</p><p>She had nothing to say to this.</p><p>"If I wanted you dead, I would have gotten my dear friend Bucky to snipe you the moment you stepped foot out of your glorious estate."</p><p>Nat had to laugh at that. "Wow Rogers, you really are such a romantic!"</p><p>He smiled.</p><p>"Okay but really," she continued. "Why did you come back?"</p><p>He took a deep breath. "You're unlike any woman I've ever met, Natasha. You're cunning, I can tell. You're just what I could use."</p><p>"In case it wasn't already clear, I don't want to be used."</p><p>"I didn't- shit," he paused for a second "I don't want to mess this up."</p><p>"There isn't much to mess up."</p><p>"I wasn't implying that I wanted to use you," he said. "I meant that I think we'd be great together."</p><p>She didn't respond. There was a surprisingly comfortable silence between the two of them until they arrived at their destination.</p><p>Steve got out first, then came around to help her out.</p><p>"I always like a gentleman," she laughed, taking his hand. He grinned. This was going well.</p><p>They walked into the building, and Steve flashed a card at the desk clerk. At once, they were escorted to the roof, where there was a restaurant. He escorted her to a private area where there was romantic music playing.</p><p>"Damn Rogers," she said. "You know how to make a girl swoon."</p><p>They sat down, and after they were delivered bread, he got into the details.</p><p>"I'm determined to make you mine, Natasha," he told her. "I'm willing to do many things to make it happen. Where can I start?"</p><p>Nat looked into his eyes. They were a very nice shade of blue, she noted. She couldn't lie; he was attractive. She could imagine him doing things to her that already made heat pool at her core. She liked this man. He was blunt, went straight to the point. She never thought long and hard about getting herself a partner before. But the way he looked at her, like she was a treasure, she liked it. She liked it a lot.</p><p>Before she could speak, the waitress brought her a Bloody Mary on the rocks. Her favourite drink, but how did he know. She looked back up at him to find he had this stupid puppy dog smile on his face.</p><p>"Get that expression off of your face before I wipe it off," she laughed. "It doesn't take a genius to remember a drink."</p><p>Steve's smile didn't leave his face.</p><p>"Tell me about yourself," she informed him. "That's where you can start."</p><p>"Alright," he assented. "I was born in Ireland, but I moved to America when I was eight, hence the lack of accent. My parents stayed there; I was shipped off to boarding school. How about you, Romanoff."</p><p>"I've always lived in Russia. That is, until I was given a chance to make millions here in the states a few years ago. Been here ever since."</p><p>Steve looked confused. "Where's your accent?"</p><p>"Still here," she told him. "This is all a facade."</p><p>He nodded. "Blue's my favourite colour. Always has been."</p><p>"Red," she countered, as though it was the obvious choice.</p><p>He smiled. "Guns get the job done best."</p><p>"Nice concept," she agreed. "Too loud. Daggers are more secretive."</p><p>"Differences between a soldier and a spy," he'd said. "No problem with sound on a battlefield."</p><p>"So you were in the army?" she confirmed. </p><p>He nodded. "It's where I met my best friends."</p><p>"Tell me about them."</p><p>"Well first there was Bucky," he recounted. "We were in the same troop and he took my inexperienced ass under his wing. Still works with me to this day. Then Carol. The bravest girl I've ever met, though she was in the Air Force. Best pilot I've ever seen."</p><p>"Well I wouldn't want to get between you and your best girl," she said, using her finger to spin her cocktail umbrella around.</p><p>He looked at her, then exploded into laughter. She gave him a confused look. "If anything, Carol would be more into you than me."</p><p>Natasha's nose was still scrunched in confusion; he noted that she looked cute that way. And then it clicked.</p><p>"Oh," she chuckled. "She's... oh, okay."</p><p>"Carol's into girls, yeah," he told her. She nodded.</p><p>She chuckled to herself for a minute; how could she be so stupid.</p><p>The waitress returned with some food for them; beef stroganoff. Classic Russian dish.</p><p>"I see you did your research," she chided before digging into her food.</p><p>"I'm gonna learn all your secrets, Natasha," he assured. She scoffed.</p><p>"Believe me, you don't want that Rogers."</p><p>He smiled that stupid adorable smile of his again. "What makes you say that?"</p><p>She didn't have an answer.</p><p>"Well, I'm here to stay so it'll happen eventually."</p><p>Nat looked at him in disbelief. "I've never met a man so aggressively confident."</p><p>"I'm not like the others."</p><p>"Fair enough," she said. "The other men who've done things like this for me just did it to fuck me at the end of the day."</p><p>Steve smiled. "And how did you know I wasn't going to do the same?"</p><p>"I can tell."</p><p>"Don't get me wrong," he continued. "I wouldn't be opposed to it."</p><p>"Men," she scoffed. "At the end of the day, you are all just horny teenage boys in  grown men's bodies. Especially you Americans, I find."</p><p>"Well I have been waiting all night for the right opportunity to kiss you," he agreed. "Does that count?"</p><p>If she was shocked, she didn't show it. "I'd say that's more of a romantic act, less sexual."</p><p>"Well how about if it's a French kiss?" He asked her.</p><p>She smiled at him, genuinely. "Well I wouldn't be opposed to it."</p><p>So when they stumbled into Natasha's bedroom later that night, it would begin what would be a long and prosperous relationship.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ouzo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The group deals with the aftermath of the OP; Steve begins planning for a formal union between his allied gangs in order to defeat their opponents, the new union calling themselves HYDRA.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I haven't updated this in a long time I'm so sorry</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Steve heard word from Nat's old friend Clint that she was in Santorini, he wasted no time flying out to get her.</p><p>He arrived late in the night and when he saw her again he scooped her up into his arms and hugged her like she'd turn to dust momentarily. </p><p>"Oh my god," he breathed, breathing in the scent of her hair. "Oh my god, I was so goddamn worried. I thought they might've... I thought they might've killed you or something Nat and I don't know what I would have done if-"</p><p>"Shhh," she comforted. "I'm okay, I'm okay."</p><p>Clint looked at her, saying "tell him" with his eyes.</p><p>"Is the jet here?"</p><p>"Yeah," he told her.</p><p>"I'll tell you everything in there."</p><p>-------------------------------</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Steve calm down," she said, placing her hands on his chest, which was rising and falling at an alarming rate.</p><p>"No," he snapped. "No! He did that to you? I'm going to go find him, and i'm going to kill him hard and slow."</p><p>She tried to look into his eyes, but this was not the Steve she knew. "We need to go home and think things through before going after him."</p><p>"No!" He yelled. "You know better than anyone that the only person allowed to touch you like... like that, is me. I once told you that if anyone so much as laid a finger on you I'd blow their brains out personally."</p><p>"Steve," she said, holding his head in her hands. "I love you. So for fucks sake stop thinking like a man and think like a leader. If you go after him now you'll lose countless members of your ranks. What we need is for Tony to do a search and use his satellites to delete all the footage. Then we can think about getting back at him. Right now, all I want is to be home, with you, in our bed."</p><p>She excused herself to go to the bathroom, coming out looking slightly pale, but with a microchip in hand.</p><p>"What did you do?" He demanded, but his face was on the verge of a smile.</p><p>"Ate the chip before they took me," she informed him, happy to know he was proud of her. "Gag reflex. We can get it to Tony when we get back and he can analyze the information. Granted, it won't be a lot, but we can make do."</p><p>"You never cease to amaze me," he said, storing the chip away safely.</p><p>She smirked. "That's the Romanoff charm. Now excuse me, I'm going to sleep, my head's blaring."</p><p>-------------------------------------</p><p>They arrived back in New York by morning, and Nat was more than ready to head to work. They had arranged a meeting already, so once they got dressed in their business attire the couple headed to the conference room, where they found Tony, Carol, Bucky, and even Wanda, despite the fact that she hated everything to do with the States.</p><p>Tony had received their chip, so the meeting was to analyze and consider their options with the new information.</p><p>"Nice of you two to show up," Bucky joked as they entered the room.</p><p>Carol stood up, giving Nat a hug. "Jesus, you had me worried for a second."</p><p>"I came as fast as I could; you bastards aren't exactly easy to contact."</p><p>"I don't appreciate that," Wanda retorted.</p><p>Nat couldn't help but laugh. "Maximoff, you are perhaps the most insufferably bitchy person I've ever met who wasn't an enemy."</p><p>"Now that I cannot argue," she agreed. "Because it is accurate. It's good to have you back, Natasha."</p><p>"Likewise," The red head answered. "Are we ready?"</p><p>"So impatient, Romanoff. Alright... there it is." Tony pulled the information up to the screen. "Oh yeah. This is huge."</p><p>"What?" Carol asked. "They're calling themselves HYDRA?"</p><p>"Well yes," Nat answered. "But it's not just them. The intel shows they have contacts all over Europe and Asia. They've started a union."</p><p>"How is that any different to us?" Wanda asked.</p><p>"Because they're sharing all resources," Steve answered. "It says it. Men, money, drugs, business deals, trade. Our haphazardly ranged group can't compete with the major gains they're getting."</p><p>"Not to mention crime," Tony said. "Their forces are enough to rob armouries around the world. With enough time, they might even get access to nuclear weapons."</p><p>"So we have to stop them," Nat told them. "Before they expose everything to the public. Or worse, murder us all."</p><p>"Oh so suddenly we're the good ones?" Wanda asked. "When I started this I was under the impression that I was going against the law."</p><p>Nat laughed. "The tables have indeed turned."</p><p>"Rumlow can't possibly have more contacts than us, though," Carol pointed out. "He stole from us. He has less than we have."</p><p>"He thinks big," Steve said. "Always had. This is such a predictable Rumlow move, how didn't I see it before."</p><p>"You're forgetting we have Ward in custody," Bucky reminded them, making them all nod in agreement.</p><p>Carol patted Wanda on the back. "It's your time to shine Maximoff. They don't call you Scarlett Witch for nothing."</p><p>They all had their nicknames; Natasha, the Black Widow for her startlingly deadly attack methods. Carol, Captain Marvel, because she was a marvel to see in action; she flew like no other. Steve, Captain America; this was half because he was one of the fastest promotions to Captain in army history, but also because Wanda and Natasha refused to believe he was European. Bucky, the Winter Soldier, because he was a stone cold killer when he wanted to be. And finally Wanda, the Scarlett Witch; she had a way with words, she could successfully drag information from anybody she interrogated.</p><p>They were quite a band of misfits, but they used to be an unstoppable force; until this new union rose up.</p><p>----------------------------------------</p><p>"What are you thinking about?"</p><p>Steve turned to find Natasha standing in the doorway of their bedroom. </p><p>"I had an idea," he told her as she climbed into bed next to him.</p><p>"Wanna share with the class?" she smirked.</p><p>He sighed. "What if we made a formal allegiance. If we followed their idea, we'd outnumber them by far. Just think about it, before you say no."</p><p>"Steve that's brilliant," she told him, kissing his cheek. "I didn't marry no dumb blonde."</p><p>"I appreciate it."</p><p>"No, really. We can work out the details tomorrow."</p><p>Steve smiled. "Thank you."</p><p>"I love you."</p><p>"Wow, I really chose a good one," he told her.</p><p>She grinned. "I have no idea how you could figure that out from our first few interactions but I'm glad you did."</p><p>"Go to bed Mrs. Rogers."</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>---------------</p><p>Steve let Natasha sleep in as he went downstairs. He whipped up some pancakes, shaping them into hearts just for her.</p><p>"Well this is a sight to see."</p><p>Steve yelled out, almost dropping three of them on the floor. "What the hell?"</p><p>"A mob boss coking up heart shaped pancakes for his girl," Carol continued, unfazed. "Beautiful."</p><p>"How did you get in here?"</p><p>Bucky and Wanda followed, yawning. "Do you not remember when you said we could use your two guest rooms?"</p><p>Steve thought hard and did in fact have some memory of such an agreement. "There's three of you."</p><p>"Oh right! Me and Wanda were in different rooms of course," Bucky confirmed. "We weren't sharing a bed, that would be insane."</p><p>Steve and Carol eyed him suspiciously.</p><p>"You two slept together didn't you?" Carol asked them</p><p>Wanda still didn't speak. "What? That's outrageous me and Maximoff are just friends."</p><p>Neither Steve nor Carol believed a word he said.</p><p>"Can't believe you actually wanted the Sokovian in your bed," she muttered, sitting down. Wanda rolled her eyes.</p><p>It was at that moment when Natasha decided to make an appearance, walking down the stairs like an angel descending from the clouds.</p><p>"Where's Stark?" Was the only indication she gave of any confusion surrounding the sudden appearance of their colleagues. </p><p>"Taking you off the internet," Bucky responded. "Steve made you heart pancakes."</p><p>With that the blonde turned a bright shade of red, offering Natasha her plate. She accepted, giving Steve a kiss for his troubles.</p><p>"I think it's romantic," she answered, proceeding to inhale the food at an alarming rate.</p><p>"Look at us!" Wanda laughed. "A bunch of mob bosses, killers, assassins, drug dealers. And where are we? In a kitchen, joking about heart-shaped pancakes. And as luck would have it, we're about to save the world too!" She was almost on the floor now, laughing so hard Bucky was concerned she might burst a lung.</p><p>Everyone was silent until Nat let out a chuckle. "What? The Sokovian has a point."</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>"So you're telling me I have to LIVE in the united states?" Wanda asked, astonished. She'd just learned of Steve's plan to form a union.</p><p>"Oh come on, Maximoff," Natasha sighed. "There's lots to love. I find Los Angeles particularly tolerable."</p><p>"You could stay with me," Bucky offered. Immediately Steve and Carol snickered.</p><p>"Did I miss something?" Nat asked.</p><p>Carol and Steve looked at each other. "Wanda and Bucky are fucking."</p><p>"Seriously Barnes?" She asked. "That makes one person who likes a Sokovian."</p><p>"Back to more important matters," Wanda said. "Other than that I think the union idea is great. Good job Steve. I am going to the office to find Stark and begin the plans. Goodbye everybody."</p><p>And she was gone.</p><p>"Well," Natasha said to break the silence. "I suppose we should be getting to work. Honey, you go first I'll be up in a bit."</p><p>Everybody dispersed, and Steve made his way to the bedroom.</p><p>He eyed his back closet; little did Natasha know, he kept his tracer gun hidden in the back.</p><p>Once he got everything figured out, he'd be on his way to Santorini to blow Rumlow's head off his shoulders in no time.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>